


There lived a Seahorse

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, blame on catofcream, fish AU, her art is too cute for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep, i made it. <br/>I hope you like it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	There lived a Seahorse

There was a hole in the stone there lived a sea horse. Not a dark hole with rigged stone sticking out of the walls and floor, nor yet a large cavern with odd little corner. It was a sea horse hole and that meant comfort. The entrance was hidden behind seaweed and the sand was swept out every day. The smooth rock walls were covered with algae and there were small scallops clung to the lower part of them.

The soft, constant stream of water moved the small patches of seaweed around the tiny holes in the walls. The tunnel wound on and on, steadily through the rock until it opened to a small back door, who lead to a small field of anemone. Bilbo Baggins was the sea horse, that owned this hole. It had been his father’s discovery some years before Bilbo’s birth. He had been the one to clean it out and Bungo and Belladonna had lived quite some happy years in it.

Bilbo swam out of the seaweed to watch over the small, quiet hollow before his home. The coral by his door were his favourite place. The small colony of seahorses swam around the large anemone a bit down the hollow. Winding his tail around one of the corals Bilbo let himself be moved through the underwater drift. Then a shadow fell upon him and he opened his eyes.

   “Good morning.” He told the large sea turtle before him.

   “What do you mean?” Was the reply. “Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?” The sea turtle looked at Bilbo with it’s starling grey eyes.

   “All of them at once.” Said Bilbo. “And a very fine morning to look over the Hollow.”

   “Very pretty.” Said the sea turtle. “But I have no time to watch over the Hollow this morning. I am looking for someone to share in a adventure that I am arranging, and it’s very difficult to find anyone.”

   “I should think so – in these parts. You should try it beyond the Hollow or over the seaweed plain. We are plain quiet folk and have no sue for adventures. Nasty uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner! I cant think what anyone sees in them!” And then Bilbo closed his eyes while the sea turtle watched him. After a minute or two the sea horse became angry.

   “Good morning.” He said before he let go of the coral. As he saw to his hole, he heard the sea turtle behind him chuckle.

   “That Belladonna’s son would ‘good morning’ me, never imagined that.” Quite flustered the sea horse turned.

   “You knew my mother?” In his brain it began to click. “Then…you must be Gandalf, the grey turtle.” Gandalf, for it was him, nodded slowly. “I am truly sorry for that. How about you come over for tea tomorrow, let’s say three o’clock?” Again the sea turtle nodded. “Well then…” Bilbo fled through his seaweed door into his hole. He inhaled deeply before he swam into the kitchen. While watched out of the window, Gandalf swam close the the side of the seaweed door and marked it with his spout.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

When Bilbo pushed the seaweed aside after someone had nocked against the empty shell by his door, he didn’t expect a longhorn cowfish behind the door.

   “Uhm.” The seahorse managed when the cowfish simply swam in and introduced him to Bilbo as: “Dwalin, at your service.” And then moved directly to the kitchen. Bilbo couldn’t calm down, not when a lionfish named Balin turned up, not when there were so many fish in his hole, that he had quite forgotten the names. And then finally Gandalf arrived.

   “What are these fish doing here Gandalf?” The sea turtle merely chuckled.

   “They will tell you soon.” Then Gandalf moved elegantly to the kitchen to join the rampaging fish. Only a knock at Bilbo’s green door shut them up.

   “Go and see who it is, Master Seahorse.” The starfish said as Bilbo slowly swam to the door. There was a puffer fish, it’s back to Bilbo. When he turned, Bilbo’s hear jumped in his chest.

   “This is Thorin Oakenshield, leader of our company.” The puffer fish snorted.

   “I lost my way twice. Twice Gandalf, you said this place was easy to find.” Ignoring the flustered seahorse, the fish swam in and the other’s bowed as he went. Gandalf chuckled and shook his head.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Why Bilbo had followed the company was a mystery to even himself. The snarky starfish, Nori, joked about it all the time until Dwalin had give him one of his looks and Balin had threatened him. Thorin swam always at the top of the company, his restless eyes watching the plains. Fili and Kili, the two youngest of the company, a yellow tang and a clown fish, stayed with Bilbo, telling him the tale of the Lonely Rock.

At night, Bilbo heard the company of fish sing quietly around the glowing seaweed.

 

_Far over the smoking depth cold_

_To tunnels deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

 

This song was a constant companion. He hummed it, despite his panic, when the company accidently landed in a crap colony, the Crap King trying to torture and kill them if Gandalf would have acted before hand. The tune swallowed up the sounds of the waves when Azog, the Great White, attacked Thorin, when Bilbo had swam forward and had tried to protect the puffer fish from the shark.

He had fallen asleep with it in his ear, when the manta rays had came to pick the distressed fish and Gandalf from the place where they were attacked by the sharks. He heard the low humming of the fish, when he watched Thorin fall for the Arkenstone on the tip of Smaug’s dorsal. And Bilbo had heard the tune when Azog attacked Thorin during the Battle of the Five Armies. Bilbo closed his eyes, not wanting to see the end of the fish he loved.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Bilbo was woken by his eldest son. The puffer fish-seahorse stared down at his parents.

   “Daddy.” He said and Bilbo hummed. “Can you tell me the tale of Azog and Paps?”

   “Later. Now go back to bed.” With a last sad look, the young fish swam into his room.

   “You could have told him.” Thorin uttered from his side of the bed.

   “Why don’t you have said anything!” Bilbo hissed and turned to the puffer fish.

   “You gave birth to them…”

   “I didn’t give birth to them, they grew in my pouch.” But Thorin only laughed.

 

[The fish AU of catofcream](http://catofcream.tumblr.com/tagged/fish-AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Taking into account that i made my Abi in biology i should know that a puffer fish can't get kids with a seahorse, but leave me alone. My teacher would probably kill me. Well....
> 
> Thank you for reading/giving kudos/commenting!


End file.
